


Sola

by Silence_Messiah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, One-Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy está sola. En Slytherin, todos manipulan, todos mienten, todos se sirven una copa del vino de la autocompasión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sola

Sigues estando sola en esa habitación, sentada en la misma silla de todas las noches. Taumatúrgica y solitaria, las horas se te desgranan en la boca como un hielo escarchado sobre los dientes. No sabes cuanto tiempo llevas allí, ni tampoco si él ya subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

_Tu objeto de ansiedad._

Pansy Parkinson, destilas muerte allá por donde caminas, sonríes vacía y miras con una expresión de pobreza espiritual que levanta la lástima de tus peores enemigos.

Esta noche ha vuelto a olvidarte en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Ha subido sin percatarse de tu presencia, se ha acostado en su cama, quizás abrazando a otra. O a otro, ya no sabes quien caerá esta noche.

Muchacha desgranada de amor, te hundes en tu sangre poco a poco, solo para descubrir que estás más vacía de lo que pensabas.

Por ahora, tendrás que volver a resignarte, así que te levantas con languidez de la silla y atraviesas la sala común. Sientes un vacío en el pecho, es indescriptible: la desazón de los que aman en vano. ¿Verdad, rubia exuberante, que duele como un aguijonazo?

No pecas de timorata. Los que te conocen bien pueden afirmar que posees un intelecto brillante y una lengua ágil e ingeniosa. El papel, Pansy, bajo tus dedos, se convierte en un corazón que late.

Subes muy lentamente hasta las habitaciones de sexto año y te preguntas si estará durmiendo.

Tu pelo se desliza suavemente por tu espalda y notas un cosquilleo particular en las caderas, tapadas por la seda del camisón negro. Ese que te has puesto, otra vez, solo para él.

Abres la puerta muy delicadamente y lo que ves quema tu retina: tu flamante prometido está desnudo sobre la cama y, debajo de él, jadeando como debías de hacerlo tú, el chico Nott se retuerce de placer.

Cierras el madero con las palmas de las manos, llorando en silencio de dolor y decepción. Éste es nuevo, mucho más joven. A Draco le gustan los chicos, mucho más que las mujeres. Los niños frágiles que parecen niñas. Es un pervertido y lo sabes, pero te parece increíble no poder quererlo.

_Tal y como es._

Bajas a la sala común y te encuentras con el otro.Blaise Zabiny apura una copa mientras mira el fuego bailar. Tu corazón se acelera, crees que tal vez esté allí por ti, como tantas noches.

En el fondo, tienes aún más ganas de llorar. Es un círculo vicioso, tú también le haces daño al muchacho.

Él te mira con sus ojos azules, orbes del color del cielo despejado, que ahora se nublan de un extraño rumor de agonía. Sus labios estirados te provocan una suave sonrisa, igual que la suya. Zabiny.

Otra vez te cobijas en sus brazos, otra vez te hace el amor, como Draco nunca ha intentado. De nuevo, muy lentamente, cae sobre ti como un semental de la estepa bañado en sudor.

Te sientes escalofriantemente bien. Alguien te quiere.


End file.
